


Training

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Conditioning, Gang Rape, Graphic Sex, Multi, Murder, Torture, brain washing, dom/sub tones, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: On the night Sam leaves for Stanford, Dean is abducted by a demon possessing John. He's trained to be the perfect sex slave for the new king of hell. Dean serves the king well until the king forces him to breed with a hell hound. Sam tries to get his brother back, but it may just be far too late.**dark fic**GRAPHIC sex fic**





	Training

“You walk out that door, boy, don't you ever come back. You hear me, Sam Winchester?” John Winchester growled in a low, scarily calm voice.

Sam didn't say a word. He just closed the door quietly behind him as he left the only life he'd ever known.

“Sammy,” Dean Winchester gasped and rushed forward to stop his brother.

“Let him go, Dean. We don't need him, and he obviously doesn't want us,” John said as he grabbed Dean's arm.

Dean jerked his arm away and spun around to face his father, “You know damn well he needs us. Why aren't you stopping him?”

“Because he has lessons to learn in California, and you have lessons to learn in hell,” John said as he grasped Dean's shoulder.

Dean spun around in astonishment. Gone was the run down, ragged motel room the three had just checked into that day. Now Dean was in the center of a dank cavern dimly lit with torches high on the walls and no way in sight to enter or exit. “What the hell?”

“Exactly,” John said.

“Hell?” Dean nearly shrieked. “We're in hell? How did you bring us here and why?”

“Like I said, you have lessons to learn.” John snapped his finger and Dean was on an examination-like table, naked and strapped down.

“You son of a bitch,” Dean yelled as he struggled to break free of the restraints.

“Now, Dean, be the good son you've always been and obey me. Make your daddy proud, boy. You're gonna service the new king of hell, the being who will soon rule hell, heaven, and earth. Be a good boy so he might let you stand by his side. Otherwise you'll end up as his pet or his sex toy.” John snapped his fingers again and was gone.

In his place was a large plant with what Dean first thought to be huge thorns. The plant started moving. The thorns stretched out toward Dean and he realized they were actually tentacles. Dean struggled as the tentacles moved over his body, touching him everywhere. He felt ill as they became slick. Every inch of his skin was soon covered by the things and their slick.

“I think he likes you,” a voice behind Dean said. A short, balding man came around the table, giving the tentacle thing a wide berth, and stood in front of Dean. “You should really be grateful that he likes you, pet. He can make your training torturous if he doesn't. I'm Crowley, by the way.”

“Training for what?” Dean demanded. One of the tentacles around his throat tightened. Dean gasped. Even though it was far from restricting his breathing, the action was an unmistakable warning. 

“I suggest you speak mildly and without demands. He doesn't like ornery students. To answer your question, you are about to be trained to sexually serve the king or whomever he pleases to give your services to. Zankou here is going to work with you on lowering your inhibitions. I say lower them; I actually mean destroy them.

“His fluids will calm and arouse you. He will then proceed to fuck you. Things will progress until you are willing and begging. He will move you into positions you have yet to imagine. He will assure that your body is limber enough for almost anything, including sucking your own cock if your king commands it.

“By the time Zankou is done with you, you will not hesitate to assume any position ordered, take anything in your mouth and ass, and give yourself wholly to service the king.

“Zankou's fluids have a cumulative affect, you see. It won't be long before you are eternally calm and exceptionally easily aroused. Not only will you be accepting of being fucked any time, any where, any way, and by anyone, you will desire it. You will have no qualms about who or what shoves into your ass. You will be a cock slut, pure and simple.”

“No, that ain't happening. Let me the fuck out of here right now,” Dean yelled and struggled harder. The tentacles tightened more around his throat, shoved into his mouth and squeezed his cock painfully hard. He could hardly breathe, much less speak.

“As I said, pet. I wouldn't upset Zankou. You belong to him for now whether you like it or not. He will only release you to the king of hell. He will, however, when he feels you're ready, allow demons to use you as he sees fit to further your training.

“I suggest you make this easier on yourself and relax. Obey your father and learn your lessons. Please your king when he arrives and your eternal existence will be at least tolerable.”

Dean gasped as the tentacle slid from his mouth. “Why me?” he asked.

“Because the king will want his soul mate nearby. Because training you now saves time later. Because you're the only one who could have kept the king from his destiny so it was determined you should be removed from the picture for now,” Crowley said.

“You talk like I don't have any options,” Dean smirked.

“You don't,” Crowley smirked back.

“I can piss your little Zankou off enough that he kills me. Then how's your plan going to work out?”

“He won't kill you, Dean Winchester,” the slimy man chuckled. “He'll just torture you and make you beg for death. Suffering and submission: those are your only options.

“You're actually lucky, pet. This is the easier way to train you. You could be facing constant beatings and fucking from one demon after another until you break. I suggest you remember that.”

Crowley vanished and the tentacles increased their fondling of Dean's body. He was too tightly held to squirm, and it wasn't long before he felt the creatures fluid start to seep into his pores. He tried to keep his mind on hunting, on Sam, on what he would do to John when he finally escaped. Nothing worked. His mind wanted to fight, but his body began to relax against his will.

The tentacle that had nearly choked him returned to his mouth and worked its way inside. It slid slowly in and out, coating Dean's mouth and tongue with it's fluid. Dean tried but found couldn't muster the energy to resist.

He felt another tentacle, slim and slick, ease into his ass. It began thrusting slowly, coating him inside. A third one, slimmer than the one in his ass, eased into the head of his cock and began thrusting. Dean relaxed more and more.

The tentacle in his ass slid out and began massaging his taint while another tentacle, this one the size of his own cock, slid into Dean and began thrusting. Dean was flabbergasted to find his body responding, enjoying being fucked by the thing.

He fell more and more under the creature's spell. Time passed, but Dean had no idea of it. Time and space lost all meaning for him in the dark cavern with no stimulation other than the tentacles. He knew nothing but the feel of the creature, the pleasure his body felt of being fucked. He became lost inside his own head, nothing and no one else existed, just him and the tentacles.

He suddenly found a second tentacle pushing into his mouth. He stretched his jaws open wide to accommodate it. Then a second one was pushing into his ass beside the one already there. He pushed his body to stretch and let it in.

The tentacle in his cock slid out and a larger one slid in. it began pulsing inside him, filling his cock with its fluid until it was running out the slit. Another one, larger yet, slid in as that one slid out. They worked his cock open until a tentacle the size of a cucumber was fucking into the slit.

Dean was surprised it didn't hurt. He was even more surprised that he was enjoying it more than just physically. It was a sensation he had never imagined, one that he thought should be beyond painful. Yet he liked it. He pushed forward onto the tentacle in his cock and back onto the tentacles in his ass. 

Dean was now being fucked hard and fast and deep. He was vaguely aware in some distant part of himself that he should be disgusted. He wasn't at all disgusted, however. In fact, he was quite content for the creature to have its way with him. He was unaware that he was moaning in pure, unadulterated pleasure.

More tentacles slid into him, they were now even fucking his ears and his nose. They were sliding under his eyelids. They were filling him up in every way they possibly could. The more fluid they filled him with, the more he responded. They more they fucked him, the more he wanted to be fucked.

Tentacles the size of large human arms unstrapped him and moved him to his hands and knees. All of the tentacles withdrew and he was left feeling empty. Dean wanted them back. He hiked his ass up higher in the air. He opened his mouth as wide as he could. There was nothing. He began to fear that it was over. Dean realized that he more than just enjoyed the thing fucking him. He wanted it. He needed it.

Dean finally pushed his ragged, disused voice to speak his first words in a very long time, “Please, fuck me. Please.”

The largest tentacle to penetrate him yet slid immediately into his mouth and thrust deep. Four thin tentacles slid into the head of his cock and began fucking, each with its own rhythm. The larger ones that had moved him began slapping his ass, the feeling much like that of a whip. Tentacles began circling and teasing the his nipples. Dean loved it.

A thin tentacle circled the base of his cock tightly to prevent him from coming. A tentacle slithered around his neck and, so slowly he didn't even notice, began to tighten and cut of his air. All the tentacles were flooding him with their fluid. He unconsciously reached his hands out and began stroking the first tentacles he could reach.

Just as Dean realized he was having real trouble breathing, tentacles grasped his wrists and held them tight. He felt hard bites on his nipples and cock. The slaps to his ass became three times harder than when they started and got increasingly worse. The tentacle in his mouth began fucking deeper into his throat and cutting off more much needed air. From there on they inflicted pain as they fucked him. He wasn't enjoying it anymore.

They changed his position often. His body was stretched until it felt like he would be ripped apart. It was bent until he felt like he would break in two. Four tentacles were fucking his ass even as two huge tentacles continued beating it. More slid into his cock as three continued biting it. Two slapped his face as the one in his mouth continued suffocating him until he nearly passed out. Others slid back into his ears and nose and under his eyelids. Still others slapped and bit the rest of his body, covering him with bites and bruises.

It seemed like the torture lasted forever. He was bloody and exhausted. He felt like he was going to die. Slowly, so very slowly, the pain gradually transformed into blessed pleasure. The sharp bites began to send pleasant electric jolts to his brain. The hard slaps felt as good as being shoved into hard and deep. Each open bite wound and each damaged piece of bruised flesh was covered with the tentacle's fluid.

Once again Dean was lost in his head. Everything the creature did that had caused him severe pain now brought him nothing but pleasure. He was willingly responding and enjoying it again. That's when the first demon entered.

All of the tentacles slithered away except one that continued to thrust in and out of the head of his cock. The demon dropped it's meatsuit and its essence surrounded Dean.

Dean was grateful to be lying on his back because he was sure he couldn't take this otherwise. The demon was fucking him thoroughly even without a physical body. He felt a huge, barbed cock fucking his ass. He was eagerly thrusting to meet it even though it felt like he was being fucked with a cactus. A slightly smaller one began fucking his throat. It had leaking cysts with a vile taste that nearly choked him. 

The pain was excruciating, but that wasn't the worst part. Dean could feel the thing inside his soul, ripping and tearing at every bit of goodness it found. It was searing and consuming. Tears poured from his eyes and, even around the demon's essence, screams of terror and pain streamed from his throat.

On and on it went. Dean silently prayed to a god he didn't believe in for release, even if that release was his death. His prayer was answered, at least not for days.

Just when he began to be able to tolerate it, another demon arrived. It, too, shed its meatsuit and joined the first demon in fucking him. The pain intensified, doubling the assault of the first demon's actions.

They moved him to his hands and knees. It somehow made everything even worse. The non-corporeal cocks in his ass penetrated even deeper. The secretion from the ones in his throat remained there longer before he could swallow and rid his mouth of the taste. The demons began clawing and lashing at his body. He stayed aroused through it all, but the tentacle still in his cock would not allow him even that release.

Eventually he began to respond even to this. He began pushing back to the thrusting cocks in his ass and moving his tongue around the cocks he could feel in his mouth. The more he responded, the more he enjoyed it. He was actually disappointed when they were done.

Dean was dropped to the floor like a discarded towel. His reprieve didn't last long. The tentacle swapped out and a larger one slid into his cock. Hands touched his legs and he spread them without thought or hesitation. A corporeal, large, and very hard cock slid into his ass. 

Just as Dean began meeting the thrusts of the cock, fangs bit deep into his throat and a mouth began sucking his blood. Vampire, some distant part of his brain supplied. The combined venom from the creature and the numbing agent in the vampire's saliva took Dean deeper than he had been yet.

“Such a good little slut,” a husky voice whispered in his ear between sucks on his neck, “so pretty. Wish I could make you my mate and fuck your pretty ass forever. What I wouldn't give to watch you feed on some pretty girl while I'm fucking you.

“Oh, baby, I'd keep you naked and on my cock all the time. Watch you suck off all the boys in my nest. Watch you eat all the girls out while my cock rams into you hard. You're so fucking good, baby, with this tight little ass and this pretty face and body. Umm, no, I ain't lettin' you go.” 

The vampire bit his own wrist open and put it to Dean's mouth. “Open up, baby, so I can make you mine.”

Dean started to automatically obey. Before he could, the creature acted. One tentacle pulled the vamps wrist from Dean's mouth. Another wrapped around the vamp's throat and squeezed until its head pulled off. Two more pulled Dan from the vamp's body before it disappeared. Tentacles slid back inside Dean's ass and fucked him until the werewolf arrive seconds later.

No matter how Dean floated in his head he was always aware of what was happening to him. He knew exactly who or what was fucking him and how. He had wanted the vamp to turn him so that he could get away and find a hunter to behead him. He knew now that he could not even escape that way. He knew what the were would want.

That was the instant Dean gave in. He stretched his arms out so the were could claw open his chest. Even though he was willing, the tentacles grabbed him and held tight because there was no doubt instinct would have Dean fighting the pain once the were started.

The were sniffed Dean's ass, his neck, and sniffed and licked his chest. It nipped at his nipples. Dean's arched his back to allow the were to do as it pleased. The creature removed it's tentacle from Dean's ass, and the were slid it's big cock in. 

Dean met its thrusts immediately. He didn't falter through the pain as the were drew its claw down his chest and split him open. He never faltered even as the tentacles rubbed blood from his heart and fed it to the were. Dean didn't feel an ounce of pain from it, only pleasure. The were's howl as it filled Dean with its seed was deafening, but Dean paid it no attention. He was too focused on the amazing feeling of the were's knot tying him to the beast.

The were began sniffing and licking Dean's neck in the area where a wolf would give a mating bite. Two tentacles wrapped around the were's snout and held its mouth firmly shut. The were growled and pawed at the tentacles. Dean began petting the were's flank to calm him.

The were was followed by a series of supernatural beings which was followed by a series of humans who were allowed to use whatever they chose as toys. After several gang bangs, and even pets, Dean was fucked with fruits and vegetables, tools, motorcycle parts, weapons, household items, basically anything that could be worked into his ass. He never fought or refused. In fact, there were times that he begged for more, especially for the hell hound.

Crowley returned. The creature slithered all its tentacles away except for one in Dean's cock, and Crowley took his turn at Dean.

“I see now why so many beings walked out of here with such looks of pleasure on their faces. All you've taken up this pretty ass and it's still tight and firm,” the demon said as he thrust as deep into Dean as he could. Look at you responding so beautifully. You loved it all, didn't you?”

Crowley hit Dean's ass hard when there was no response, and said, “You loved it all, didn't you, pet?”

“Yes,” Dean moaned.

“That's better,” Crowley said and rubbed Dean's ass where he'd hit it. “What are you, pet?”

“I'm a cock slut. I'm a pretty whore for my king,” Dean gasped out as Crowley pounded into him.

“Very good. You really are a natural whore. You've taken to your training better than anyone I've ever seen. Of course, I've never seen anyone pushed quite so far. Usually by the time the werewolf is done with them, they're broken for good and end up drooling fuck toys in hell's brothel. This truly is what you were made for. You could not have lasted otherwise.”

“Please, Crowley, harder, please,” Dean moaned as he realized the demon was right. By all rights, he should be dead, or at least brain dead. Instead, he found he liked this. He liked being a whore and getting fucked, especially when he was restrained in some way and only had to lie there and enjoy it.

Crowley obliged and whispered, “Come pet.”

Dean came so hard that he passed out. Crowley wasn't surprised since it was the first time the young man had been allowed that release. The new cock slut had been fucked constantly for over five centuries hell time. Crowley came in Dean but he continued thrusting slow and easy. He began whispering in Dean's ear.

“Never forget what you are, Dean. You're a pet, a toy for your king. It's what you were born to be. You're such a good little slut. You're a natural. You've been a slutty cock whore all your life and jut didn't know it.

“Rest, pet. You're going to need it. The king will be here soon to claim you, and your new life of service to him will begin. I'm afraid for you that your new life will make your training look like a walk in the park. He's anxious to see what you can do, pet. Please him serve him well.”

Crowley came in him and left Dean lying on the dirt floor of the cavern covered in the sweat, spit, and come of every being that had fucked him.

 

Dean woke clean but bound on the largest, most luxurious bed he had ever seen. He'd never been so comfortable. The comforter was thick and silky. The pillows were soft and fluffy. Even the restraints were soft leather. 

He let his eyes take in the opulent room with its warm wooden paneling and soft lighting. To his left, there were two leather recliners in front of a huge fireplace. To the right of the fireplace was a large shelving unit made of dark wood and filled with electronics, movies, and games. To the left was a doorway through which he could see a large bathroom.

To his right was a dark-stained roll top desk. The desk was flanked by shelving units identical to the one across the room. These units were filled with books and notebooks. On the same wall near the foot of the bed was a closed door that he guessed opened to a hallway.

On the far wall at his feet was an elegant bar. Beside it was what appeared to be a walk-in closet. The room was softened by the accessories: red, blue, green, and white bedding, throw pillows, curtains, and rugs.

He'd never discussed his likes and dislikes with anyone, but this was a room he would have designed for himself had he been born rich. It added to his comfort. If he could change anything about his current situation, it would be to have someone pounding him through the mattress he was lying on.

As he was about to close his eyes and imagine just that, the door on his right opened and Crowley walked in.

“My, what a beautiful sight you are lying there like that. If I still had it, I would sell my soul just to fuck you right now,” the demon said.

“You don't have to sell anything,” Dean said. “Just crawl up here and fuck me.”

“Would that I could, darling, but the king has arrived. He would not be pleased to walk in and find me taking my pleasure from you.”

“Why haven't you told me who the king is?” Dean asked.

“The king is the king. You belong to him. You will serve him. Anything else is inconsequential, pet.”

“Yeah, I've accepted that. Doesn't mean I'm not curious.”

“Your curiosity will be satisfied in mere moments,” Crowley said as he walked closer to the bed. “He's most anxious to see you, too.”

“He knows who I am? That I've hunted and killed demons?” Dean asked.

Crowley reached his hand out to touch Dean but yanked it back at the last second as though he'd been scorched by fire. “Damn, you're a hard one to resist, pet. I truly hope I don't get myself destroyed over you.”

“Then you'd best leave now because you're damn close as it is,” came a voice from the doorway. 

Crowley jumped back and bowed in the direction of the voice. “Apologies, my king. One cannot help admiring the lad's beauty.”

“Admire all you want, but keep your paws to yourself or you won't exist long enough to wish you had.”

Dean still couldn't see the owner of the voice, but there was no mistaking who it was. “Sammy? You're the king of hell?”

“Weren't the rules explained to you?” Sam growled as Crowley rushed out the door.

“Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Just took me by surprise that you're the king.”

“Don't let it happen again, okay?” Sam said, sensing that Dean was being honest. The slip was, in fact, surprise and not rebellion.

“Anything you say, my lord,” Dean smirked. “Gonna take some getting' used to, though.

“So, time to claim me, huh? You okay with fuckin' your big brother?” Dean asked as he spread his legs as far as the restraints would allow.

Sam sat beside Dean on the bed almost close enough for their legs to touch. “Actually, I'm looking forward to it. That's really why I left, you know. I wanted you and couldn't have you.”

“You have me now so what are you waiting for?” Dean asked, the slightest hint of impatience coloring his voice.

Sam chuckled and pulled a knife from behind his back.

It was Dean's turn to chuckle. “Torture, Sammy? Really? All that's been done to me the past few years and you think a little slice and dice is gonna bother me?”

“I'm not going to torture you, Dean. There are some things that need to be taken care of, things you haven't even realized yet,” Sam said softly.

“Yeah? Like what?”

“You're not the man you used to be. Before I walked out that door, if you saw someone being mugged or assaulted, or anything like that, you would have intervened even if it meant you would be hurt or killed. If you were topside and saw something like that now, you would just keep on walking.

“Did you know that we were born soul mates?” Sam asked.

Dean answered, “I suspected it.”

Sam nodded, “We were. We're not anymore. My, soul has been modified. Mutilated, actually, to the point that it's not a soul anymore. It's pure demon essence. It happened as soon as I took my oath as king. That means we aren't soul mates anymore.”

“Sam,” Dean said, confusion on his face, “I'm not followin' you. You're changin' topics like a hooker changes johns.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's comparison. “I see not everything has changed. The first demons that fucked you, remember them? Remember how much pain you felt inside?”

At Dean's nod, Sam continued, “They were pruning your soul. You still have one. It's just been trimmed like a hedge. They cut it open and scraped all the goodness and light out of you.

“That's why you would walk right by anyone in trouble now.”

“So what, you're gonna cut my soul out?” Dean asked in mild amusement.

Sam shook his head, “This knife collects the demon essence possessing a meatsuit. There are only two way to release it. Let the knife sit for a year cut another person and the essence enters that meatsuit.”

Sam used the tip of the knife to nip his hand. The blade lit up a dark, glowing red. “A touch of me essence is now in this blade. You have a choice to make, Dean. We can leave things between us as they are. I'll claim you and make you a sex slave, use your body to get what I want from all manner of creatures, take my frustrations out on you, and let my demons have you as a reward when they excel. That means your existence will be in chains at my right side as a pet.

“Or I can put my essence in you. It will grow and attach to your soul. It will mutilate it and bind you to me for eternity. One of us dies, so will the other. We will know the other's every thought and desire. And because it's my essence, you will submit to me in absolutely everything. You will still bend over and grab ankle when I say for whomever is say. Your existence will be on a throne at my left side as my equal.

“Your choice, De.”

“So basically you're saying you don't trust me unless you change me?” Dean said. He felt anger for the first time since the tentacle creature spanked him.

“You have no feeling, Dean. I can't trust you to prepare me a bowl of soup. You could betray me in a second without any remorse at all. But with my essence, neither of us would, could, ever betray the other.”

“Either way you're gonna keep me stuffed with your cock and pimp me out.”

“Yeah, but I'll be much more selective who gets to enjoy your if you're my consort and not my pet.”

“I don't even know why we're having this conversation. Why didn't you just stick me with that thing and be done with it?”

“Because I need to know whether or not you will stand by me even without our bond or your goodness,” Sam said.

“And if I don't?” Dean asked.

“Then John Winchester will spend eternity roasting over an open fire and wishing for death.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and growled, “This again? You want to know if I'd choose you over dad? You giant dumbass. I've always put you first, bond or no bond.”

“You always sided with dad when we fought!” Sam nearly yelled.

“No, bitch, I always tried to calm you down because I didn't want to see him beat you like he used to beat me!”

“When did he ever beat you?” Sam growled.

“When you were in school or asleep. If I fucked up on a hunt, or gave you candy after he said no, or shit like that. He'd beat me where it couldn't be seen and tell me he'd beat you worse if I ever told anyone.”

“Oh, that bastard is definitely hanging over a fire for eternity.” Sam said. He was so angry that the fireplace erupted in flames, the mirrors in the bathroom exploded, and everything flew off the shelves.

“Calm your ass down, Sammy and stick that damn knife in me. Then I want you to stick that cock of your in me,” Dean smirked.

Sam slammed the knife into the flesh of Dean's shoulder. Then he stripped his clothes and gave his brother exactly what he ordered.

Dean didn't need prep or lube. That was one result of the tentacle creature's venom that he wasn't told about. Sam slid his cock into Dean's tight ass easily. Dean let out a sigh of pure joy.

“Gonna claim you now, big brother,” Sam whispered hoarsely in Dean's ear.

“Do it, Sammy. Make me yours, my king.”

Sam kept thrusting and biting Dean's neck until he couldn't move. The king's knot tied the brothers together. Sam bit Dean and broke the skin of his shoulder beside his neck. Sam rotated his hips to keep movement against Dean's prostrate as Dean moaned and clung to him. Sam was coming hard, his seed filling and searing his brother. Dean was coming even harder. The combination of pain and pleasure not allowing his body to settle down.

When Sam's knot had gone down enough for him to slide out of dean. Sam removed the restraints and rolled Dean on his side. Sam stretched out behind him and slid his cock right back into Dean's ass.

“Fuck, yes, Sammy. More, please. Don't stop,” Dean moaned.

Sam thrust slow and deep as he teased Dean's nipples. “Mine now. Mine always.”

“Yours. Always.”

Sam knotted Dean four more times before the brothers got out of bed.

 

Sam was washing Dean in the shower afterward when Dean asked, “So how long have I been out of circulation?”

“You've been here five years topside time, but that's roughly six centuries hell time,” Sam answered.

“No wonder my training is s thorough,” Dean chuckled.

“I'm told you fought it harder and longer than any being ever has. It was a century before you were responding willingly and another half century before you begged for it,” Sam said with pride. “After all that time, the training would stick even if you could live a normal life topside. You'd just be a slut for anyone.”

Dean hummed and said, “Now I'm just a slut for you, sweetheart. I gotta tell ya,, Sammy, even with your hands all over me like this, I'm damn near goin' nuts to have something fuckin' my ass.”

“That's good because I've got something for you,” Sam said and materialized a huge butt plug. “It's an exact replica of my cock. It will be snug in your pretty little ass unless I'm fucking you, loaning you out, cleaning you, or punishing you. It vibrates according to my will, and I intend for you to be constantly aroused, darlin'.”

Dean leaned forward as Sam slid the plug inside him. It immediately started vibrating. Dean twisted and turned, smiling at the feel of it. “Yeah, yeah this is good.”

Sam increased the vibration and began stroking Dean's cock. “I thought I was supposed to be pleasuring you,” Dean gasped out.

“It gives me great pleasure to see you completely at my mercy this way,” Sam said.

For the first time Dean saw something dark and deep in Sam's eyes. At one point in his life it would have terrified him to see that. Now it just turned him on more.

After Dean came and Sam washed his cock again, Dean asked, “So what have I missed up there?”

“There was an uproar in the hunting community. Dad told everyone that you had been gang raped by demons and left for dead. He told us that he'd hidden you safely away because it had driven you insane and that they'd promised you they'd be back for their new toy.”

“John was possessed and the demon in him is the one who brought me here to be trained,” Dean said.

“No one knew that. I only learned it much later.

“He came and got me at Stanford to help him hunt down the demons who hurt you. He and I butted heads constantly, of course, but he did train me to be a damn fine hunter. That training has and will be very useful.

“Then Azazel, the one we called Yellow Eyes, nabbed me and took me to a place called Cold Oak. It was a training ground for potential kings. Azazel said he knew I would win, but for demons to accept me I had to prove myself worthy.

“I told him I'd rather die there. That's when he told me that dad actually died in the fire that killed mom. Azazel had dad's meatsuit possessed to raise us the way he wanted us raised.

“So it was never dad that beat me?”

“No, dad wasn't the dad you knew before the fire. That was the demon already training you to take pain and protect me.

“Azazel told me he had you and was training you for the new king of hell, that the new king could do whatever with you. He could kill you, drive you mad and use your body, turn you into a breeding bitch for hell hounds, demonize you, anything. He said the only way I'd get you back was to win the competition and become king. So I won.

“He didn't tell me what it would do to me to compete, to win, or to take my oath. I had to learn to control demons, kill demons, kill innocent adults, kill children.

“One part of the contest was a scavenger hunt. To get the next clue I had to follow the instructions of the demon who knew it. The demon wouldn't tell me until I raped, tortured, and murdered a nine year old little boy.

“The competition lasted three years and was designed to warp a human soul. It worked beautifully. You're expecting me to say that I almost could harm that child. By that time I did it without even blinking.”

“Of course, dad told everyone that I'd gone dark, been driven insane by the need to avenge you. In a way, I guess he was right. Then dad faked his death, made it look like I'd done it. The entire hunting community is after me now, none more than Bobby Singer.

“I've had my demons wipe most of them out, but Bobby is well hidden. That old man is one cagey bastard.”

“Well, I say it's time we find good ole Uncle Bobby and have a nice chat with him,” Dean said.

Sam smiled, “He was found last week. The only reason he's still breathing is that I've been busy preparing for our mating. He's being held by a nest of vampires in Kansas, of all places. They're keeping him to weal to fight or run by feeding on him daily.”

Dean put his arms around Sam's neck and said, “I want to handle this. Let me prove my loyalty to you and the masses, my king.”

Sam smiled and willed the plug in Dean's ass to vibrate harder. “I was hoping you'd say that.”

 

Dean ordered the nest alpha to turn a dozen new vamps to be used as canon fodder. Once that was done, the new vamps were left to guard Bobby. Dean hacked the head off vamp after vamp until he got to Bobby's side.

“Dean?” Bobby said, “damn, boy, it sure is good to see you!”

“You, too, Bobby, but we need to save the reunion until we're some place safe.”

“Dean, look out!” Bobby cried.

The nest alpha hit Dean in the head right on cue. Dean dropped to the floor and pretended to be passed out. He heard Bobby cussing and raising hell as he allowed the vamps to tie him up and strip him. This was part of the nest alpha's reward: he was allowed to feed on Dean while he fucked him in front of Bobby.

Bobby would feel sympathy for Dean, the vamp's power would increase from feeding on the king of hell's consort, and Dean would be in the perfect position to manipulate Bobby Singer into signing up for an eternal tour in hell.

Bobby was still screaming, the vamp was sucking Dean's neck and driving his cock hard into Dean's ass, Dean was letting his new nature show and begging the vamp for more. Everything was going perfectly as planned until the vamp went off the script.

He didn't try to turn Dean or allow his nest to try, but he did allow each member of his nest to fuck Dean, the men and women, all twenty of them. Vamp after vamp, cock after cock, Dean went deeper into subspace. He had cocks in his ass and mouth at the same time, he had cock in his ass and pussy riding his cock at the same time, and at one point, he had two cocks in his ass as both vamps fed on him.

He couldn't die because of his connection to Sam, but he was weakened physically by blood loss and mentally by being so long in subspace. Dean couldn't fight, didn't want to, would have taken their blood if they'd tried to turn him.

It was four days before they were done with him and tossed him into the cage with Bobby as planned. They didn't bring him out gradually as they should have. Dean bobby couldn't get the boy to respond to him even by slapping his face. All dean could do was hump the floor and beg to be fucked.

Sam had been watching and was pissed. He had demons possess two nearby female hunters to come in and clear the nest. They got Dean and Bobby to a safe house and then left under the guise of going for supplies. 

Before leaving one of the hunters told Bobby, “You know, I've seen this before. He's deep in subspace, Bobby. The only way to get him out is to fuck him hard again and stop slowly instead of just being done suddenly. If he isn't brought out, he'll die.”

The women were gone before Bobby could reply. Bobby tried everything he could think of; dousing Dean in cold water, trying to get Dean to drink some water, slapping Dean, he even tried jacking Dean off. Everything he did just made Dean beg for more.

Bobby finally realized the women weren't coming back. He didn't know if they abandoned them or been jumped or killed. He realized he had no choice. He stripped his clothes and began stroking his cock, picturing his deceased wife. He slammed his eyes shut as he slid his cock into Dean.

Dean met each of Bobby's thrusts with eagerness and intensity. He moaned and cried out and begged, and Bobby couldn't help but enjoy it. It was the best sex he'd ever had. He pulled out of Dean and found a piece of string to tie around his cock. He told himself he did it so he could last long enough to help Dean, but deep down he knew he just wanted to make it last longer, to be able to fuck Dean as long as possible.

When he finally slowed enough that Dean was responding to his words, Bobby untied the string and shot his come deep into Dean's ass. He collapsed on his back beside Dean and immediately apologized.

“I didn't have a choice, Dean. Those vamps left you in a life threatening spot. I didn't have another way to save you.”

“I know, Bobby. I ain't mad. That happened partly because of what those demons did to me when they kidnapped me. I grab ankle for anyone and hit subspace pretty easy. But you are going to hell for it.”

“What?” Bobby asked.

“You're going to hell for it, Bobby. Not for saving my ass, but for enjoying it. Even when I'm in subspace, I know what's going on around me. You ted your cock so you wouldn't come because you wanted to fuck me longer. You did that because you wanted to, and I didn't consent. You raped me, Bobby, and bought yourself a one-way ticket to hell.”

Bobby blushed even as he said, “I figured I bought that ticket long ago, kid.”

“No, you really hadn't,” Sam said from the foot of the bed. “But you fucked my mate without my permission. Your going to pay for that, old man.” Sam let his eyes turn yellow as Dean slid a knife across Bobby's throat.

 

Sam and Dean were playing video games in their suite that evening. Sam paused the game and said, “I'm proud of you, De. I honestly wasn't sure you'd be able to take Bobby down.”

“I told you I'd do anything for you, Sammy. I meant it. I'm just surprised you let the vamps fuck me that long.”

Sam shrugged. “You were enjoying it. I wouldn't have stepped in when I did but the nest alpha started talking about keeping you for a few weeks. I doubted you would mind, but I couldn't be away from you that long.”

“That part doesn't surprise me. You know, maybe we should make vamps extinct. They don't exactly keep their word, do they?”

“Consider it done,” Sam said. He sent the word out telepathically that all vampires were to be beheaded on sight, no questions asked.

“You deserve a reward, big brother, and I think I've got just the thing.” Sam snapped his fingers. Dean's clothes were gone, the plug was out of his ass, and the smallest hell hound in the kennel was in the room.

Dean smiled as the hound came to him and started sniffing his groin. He pet the hound for a moment while it licked his cock and balls, then he got down on his hands and knees. He moaned in pleasure as the beast mounted him and start thrusting its enormous cock deep inside him. 

Dean hit subspace quickly. He had no idea what Sam was doing, but he heard the spell Sam recited. What mattered to Dean at that moment was that he was being pounded by the largest cock he'd ever had, and it felt glorious. The hound held his neck in its massive jaws and rode him like a bitch. He couldn't move an inch. All he could do was take it, and that made it even better.

As the hound release pre come into his body, Dean felt a tingling in his lower abdomen that he'd never felt before. It felt like his insides were being ripped apart and put back together differently. It was unpleasant, just odd. For Dean, it only added to the pleasure.

Sam slapped the hound's ass and it fucked Dean harder. Dean begged Sam to do it again. Sam did. The hound was fucking Dean so hard that they were both sliding several inches on the floor with each of the hound's thrusts. Dean was in his own little paradise. 

The hound finally popped his knot. On Sam's order, the beast turned ass to ass with Dean while its come filled Dean full. Sam sat on the floor beside Dean and rubbed Dean's belly while he teased Dean's nipples. Every so often Sam would slap the hound's ass. It would squirm and press against Dean's prostate, making Dean come again. Dean was coming dry before the hound was able to slip out of him. Sam returned the animal to the kennel and carried Dean to bed.

“I hope that worked,” Dean heard Sam say as he was drifting off to sleep. Dean didn't even remember it later.

 

The next day the boys were on their thrones. Two demons came before them with a dispute. Each was claiming to have found one of the hunter's on Sam's wanted list first. Each claimed the right to make the kill.

“When did you see the hunter?” Sam asked the first demon.

“At a diner having breakfast this morning, my king,” the demon answered.

“And you?” Sam asked the second hunter.

“Checking into a hotel last night,” the demon said. “I saw Ruby here as she spotted the hunter.”

Dean spoke up, “Why didn't you report in last night if you found the hunter then?”

“I left the hunter at the hotel to finish my assignment, sire.”

Sam was getting pissed and his yellow eyes showed it. “You found a hunter that you know I want and let it out of your sight for hours?”

“I waited until he was asleep, my king. I planned to finish my assignment right there in the same town and grab the hunter this morning.”

Dean put his hand on Sam's arm as the king's hands curled into fists. He spoke to the demons, “Which hunter is it?”

“The one called Gordon, sire.”

“What?” Sam roared. “Bring him to me!”

Guards ran from the room to drag the hunter from his cell to be brought before the king.

Sam turned his rage on the demons before him. “What assignment did you feel was more important than bringing in a hunter you know I want?”

“My hound and I were sent to collect on Bela Talbot's deal, my king,” the demon said.

Dean again reached out just in time to calm Sam. Dean used his own growing power to lift the demon off the cavern floor and said, “You think a crossroad deal is more important than your kings most wanted list? You could have sent your hound on to collect the soul while you grabbed then hunter, couldn't you, dumbass?”

“I'm sorry, sire, I, I didn't even think of that,” the demon whimpered.

Dean released his hold and the demon dropped to the floor. 

The demon scampered to its knees and begged, “I'm sorry, my king, please give me another chance.”

Sam's only response was fire in his eyes as the demon burned to ash before the throne. The other demon had smartly stepped to the side and did nothing to draw attention to itself.

Seconds later, Gordon Walker was pushed to his knees before Sam and Dean. “I knew your ass was trouble the day we met. I should have killed you then.”

Sam smirked, “I just would have become king sooner.”

“You're going down, Sam Winchester. Sooner or later some hunter is gonna kill you. My only regret is that I won't be there to see it.”

Dean spoke to Sam through their bond, Sam, why not put him in with the Zankou? He'll never stay sane through that. He'll be a very popular attraction in the brothel considering he's put a few dozen demons here.

Sam looked at Dean and smirked, “Not a bad idea, baby. Send him to Zankou.”

Sam smiled brightly at the look of distaste on Gordon's face as he was dragged out of the throne room. Sam mentally turned up the vibrations on Dean's plug. Dean grinned and started squirming in his seat to get the most out of the vibrations.

Sam turned his attention back to his assistant and asked, “What's next?”

“I have some reports for you, your majesty. Here's the one you asked for on suitable human prospects for prospective demons for special jobs. Here's the update on the search for the hunters on your list, updated, of course, with Gordon Walker's capture and sentence,” his assistant said.

“And here's one you may want to look over soon. There's a situation causing growing concern among the ranks. It's an organization called the Men of Letters. They have worldwide chapters, though the American chapter was wiped out in the 1950's. The depletion of the hunter population in the US has caught their attention, and it seems they're planning to send assistance that includes training new hunters and new weaponry.”

“I'll look these over this even. Is there anything that require attention right now?” Sam asked.

“No, my lord, but the other demon claiming the capture of Gordon Walker is still waiting.”

Sam returned his attention to the demon. “How much time did you spend arguing over the win before you brought the hunter in?” Sam asked.

“None, sir. I grabbed him and headed straight to the holding cells with him. Ashtique followed, arguing and threatening all the way.”

“Very well, you have the win and the bounty. Good job, Klazos,” Sam said.

Sam and Dean returned to their chambers.

 

Dean frowned as he stared at the burger in his hands and chewed the bite he'd just taken.

“What's wrong, De?” Sam asked. “Burger no good.”

“The burger's fine,” Dean said. “Sammy, something odd is happening. Your essence was doing its job and demonizing me. I have fewer and fewer emotions. I need less and less sleep. And until about two weeks ago, I needed less and less food. Now I'm hungry all the time. I've even gained weight.”

Sam grinned proudly. “There's nothing wrong with you, Dean. In fact, something is very right. Remember the night I let the hell hound have you?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a nod.

“I cast a spell on you that night. I made your body capable of conceiving. Carrying, and birthing a liter of hell hounds. You're pregnant, De. You pregnant by my favorite hell hound. You're gonna give me beautiful hell hound pups.”

“What the fuck, Sam!” Dean yelled.

“Settled down, Dean,” Sam commanded firmly. “Your temper is not good for my pups.”

Dean threw his plate across the room. Then he threw his drink right at Sam's head.

Sam put his hand up and stopped the drink in mid air. “You either calm down or I'll knock you out until it's time for you to deliver.”

“Why the fuck did you get me knocked up by a damn hell hound?” Dean growled dangerously.

Sam rose quickly to his feet. “Because I fucking wanted to. I want a liter of hounds to make pets out of, and I want to see how beautiful they will be with part of your genetic makeup. Besides, you know you're mine to do with as I see fit. I own you. I want you knocked up by a hell hound so you're knocked up by a hell hound.

“Now sit down and calm down or next time I'll let a damn werewolf knock you up,” Sam ordered.

Dean wanted to scream and argue. He wanted to fight Sam. He wants these things out of him. The bond kicked in, and he had no choice but to obey his brother. He sat down and shut his mouth.

Sam waved his hand and cleaned the mess Dean had made. He put fresh food on Dean's plate and said, “Eat. My pups need to be kept healthy.”

“Your pups mean more to you than I do,” Dean snarked.

“Right now, until they're born, yes. They do. Deal with it, Dean.”

“I don't like this, Sam,” Dean said angrily.

Sam grabbed Dean by his jaw and said, “Quite frankly, I don't care if you like it or not. You certainly did seem to like it while my hound was breeding your bitch ass. Let's see if you'll like that again.”

Sam snapped his fingers. The table, Dean's clothes, and his plug were gone. The hound was in the room. Having had Dean once, the hound didn't hesitate to work Dean into position to mount him again. 

Dean tried to fight this time, but it was futile. The hound had him down in seconds and was reaming his ass brutally. Once the hound was taking him, Dean couldn't fight how good it felt. He let go and let it have him.

“See?” Sam said, slapping the hound's ass to make it fuck Dean harder. “You don't mind that at all. Listen to yourself, moaning like a slut, giving it up to that beast. You are just a cock slut, Dean. Never forget that. You're my cock slut, and I'll do with you as I please. You're going to carry, deliver, and nurse these pups. And because you threw your little fit, I'm going to let Zeus knock you up again after you recover from this liter.”

“No, please, no,” Dean moaned.

Sam shook his head. “I thought you understood things, Dean. You rule hell by my side because I want you to. But in all reality, you are just my property. I say what you can and will do. You have no choice. I want these pups, and you're going to give them to me.”

Sam slapped the hound's ass again. The hound fucked into Dean harder and deeper. Dean involuntarily let out a moan of pleasure and pushed back onto the hound's cock.

“That's it, Dean. Be a good bitch for my boy. Give him all of that tight hole he wants. You get your act together, big brother, or you'll spend another six centuries naked and full of any and every cock imaginable.” Sam slapped the hound's ass again. The hound fucked into Dean so hard that Dean went into subspace. Sam grinned. That would be the perfect way for Dean to be until Sam had all the pups he wanted.

Sam went to his recliner and began reading the reports his assistant had given him. Zeus knotted Dean. When the hound was able he slid out of Dean, curled up by the fire, and washed himself. Sam pet the hound with his bare foot. Dean lay on the floor begging for a cock in his ass. Once Zeus had recovered, he walked over sniffed Dean, and mounted him again.

“You enjoy breeding your bitch, don't you Zeus? Fill him full, boy. He's yours until I get my pups.”

No one saw Dean out of the royal chambers again until three little golden hell hounds pups started running around the royal manor. Demons remarked on the change in the royal consort. He was subdued rather than cocky, obedient rather than bossy, and he didn't leave the manor anymore. Six weeks later, Dean disappeared again.

Six weeks to the day after Dean had given birth to Cheyenne, Dakota, and Fargo, Dean was eating dinner with Sam. Neither had spoken about the incident or the hounds. Dean hadn't spoken much at all. After dinner, Sam snapped his fingers. Before he could blink, Zeus had Dean down and mounted.

A distant, infinitesimal part of Dean wished he could kill his brother for this. But if he had to be honest with himself, he enjoyed this. Submitting to the hound, feeling the pups squirm inside him, the pleasure-pain of birthing them, it was all pleasure to him. He didn't mind it. What pissed him off was Sam doing it without even mentioning it much less asking him to do it. Yet he knew Sam was right. He was Sam's property to be done with as Sam pleased. He had no say.

So he let go and enjoyed the huge cock impaling him so perfectly. He hit subspace quickly after that. He was Zeus' bitch until six weeks later when the second liter was born. Zeus mounted and enjoyed his bitch at least a dozen times a day. 

With Dean in subspace, Zeus let go and fucked his bitch as hard as he could. Dean had never taken such punishment. He had also never enjoyed anything so much. Yes, Sam owned him, but even Sam's ownership paled compared to the hound's ownership. Sam could destroy him. Zeus could do it faster. Sam could draw it out and make him suffer. Zeus could make him suffer longer. Sam could please him. Zeus could please him more, and he did. 

The hound kept dean full of his cock, his knot, and his seed. Dean was never happier than when Zeus knotted him. He felt stretched and full. He felt owned and dominated. He was docile and submissive to his K-9 master.

Sam was surprised the day he walked in to see Zeus pull out of Dean and lie down in front of him. He was more surprised to see Dean start licking the beast clean. Sam stood there and watched in stunned silence. Rather than the normal hour it took Zeus to recover, Dean's action had the hound mounting him again in minutes.

Sam got hard watching Dean take the hound's cock and hearing Dean moan for it. He summoned the newly demonized Bela Talbot, bent her over the bed, and fucked her hard as he watched his hell hound breeding his consort. Even Bela was turned on by the sight. 

When Zeus knotted Dean, Sam moved Bela down to him. Dean didn't need to be told what to do. He immediately began licking and sucking Bela's pussy as Bela sucked Sam's cock. Sam reached down and slapped Zeus on his ass. The hound twisted and pushed his knot further into deep. Dean slid his tongue deeper into Bela. Bela sucked Sam harder. Sam slapped the hound's ass. The cycle continued until Zeus slipped out of Dean.

When Zeus mounted Dean again, Bela was lying under him. Each of the hound's thrusts shoved Dean's cock deeper into Bela's pussy. Sam moved from Bela t Dean to Zeus again and again, each one licking and sucking his cock. Sam couldn't decide what was the better view, Dean's cock thrusting into Bela or the hound's cock thrusting into Dean.

Dean birthed five pups in his second liter. Sam allowed those to be kept in the kennel to be raised as normal hell hounds. He considered allowing Zeus to knock Dean up again until the kennel master objected.

Sam was about to destroy the demon until it explained, “My lord, if you don't reverse the changes you made to your consort soon, they will become irreversible. He will never respond to any sexual activity except with a hell hound. He will get pregnant each time he's knotted, he will slip further and further away mentally until he believes with all his being that he is nothing but a hell hound bitch to be bred and birth pups. You will be able to use the spell again in a coupe of centuries, but if you ever want your consort back, you must reverse the spell now.”

Sam reversed the spell as soon as he was done nursing the pups. Slowly, Dean returned to his old self and took his place on the throne next to Sam's. Some demons figured out that the royal consort was a breeding bitch and took it to be a punishment to the consort. Most didn't question Dean's unexplained absences. Not one dared discuss it near the king.

After the first time Sam knotted Dean once the spell was reversed, Sam said, “If I hadn't reversed the spell when I did, you would basically have become a breeding bitch for eternity. Disobey me, sass me, fight me, or piss me off that badly again and that is exactly what I will do, Dean.”

“I ain't saying this to piss you off, Sammy, but I honestly wouldn't care. I think belong to a hell hound is the best thing I've ever felt. Let's face it, it's much more dangerous than you are. Belong to it means pure submission. That was kinda nice.”

That was the moment Cheyenne jumped onto the bed and plopped down between Sam and Dean. Both brothers spent the next few minutes petting her.

“You birthed some beautiful beasts, De. Is being a breeding bitch what you want?” Sam asked quietly.

“No, it ain't. I'm just saying that if you ever do decide to get rid of me that way, you shouldn't feel guilty about it.”

Sam huffed, “I don't feel guilt. The only emotion I feel is rage. You know that.”

“Yes you do. Otherwise,” Dean smirked, “you'd have left me like that after learning about the spell just so you could get more hell hounds that can blend in topside.”

Sam thought about it and said, “Yeah you're right. I do still feel other emotions, but only when it comes to you. Why did you have to make me so angry, De?”

“I thought we were in this together. You said we were equals and I believed you. Then you did that to me without even telling me first, never mind asking if I would do it. I know my place, now, don't worry.”

“I wanted the pups and I didn't think you'd agree.”

“I wouldn't have, not at first. But you know you could have talked me into eventually. You didn't have to do it that way.”

“Well, I guess you get used to doing things without asking or explaining when you're the king of hell.”

“Yeah, I get that. It's fine with your demons; they aren't entitled to requests or explanations. But I'm your brother, your, partner, your consort. Don't I deserve a little more?” Dean asked. “I share the burden of ruling. Don't I share the perks, too?”

“Yeah, you're right. I'll do better next time, De.”

“Next time? You're gonna cast the spell again?”

“Yes, I am, but I'll talk to you about it first.”

“That's all I ask, Sammy.”

 

Sam still occasionally took Bela for pleasure. Sometimes he would take her on his throne in front of everyone with Dean playing with her tits. Sometimes he would get Dean to join in and fuck her, too. Sometimes he would take her to a second bedroom in the royal manner and fuck her in private. Never did he take her in the bed he shared with Dean.

Dean never complained because he would often slip down to the kennel at night and let Zeus have his bitch. Dean loved being fucked by Sam, but now and then he needed the hell hound's massive cock and knot. He needed the no-strings-attached fucking that only a hell hound could give him.

The hound didn't fuck him just to say he had like other demons did. It didn't fuck him just to claim a reward from the king of hell like other creatures did. It didn't fuck him because it was forced to like humans did. It didn't fuck him just to show ownership like Sam did. It fucked him because it wanted him, no other reason. That's what Dean loved most about it.

There was also the submission. With his head held by the hound's deadly jaws and his body held by the beast's gigantic paws, Dean had no choice but to take what the hound dished out. He didn't have to worry about pleasing the beast; it was going to get its pleasure before it was done.

Dean loved lying under the beast as its huge, hard cock thrust deep into him, never missing his prostate, milking him dry with each breeding. He could shut his mind down and just take the physical pleasure of the beast trying to knock him up again.

Sometimes he wished that would happen. Feeling the pups move inside him was constant proof that being knotted wasn't a dream. It was a constant reminder of how much the beast wanted him. Plus, Sam was right that the pups were beautiful. Dean wished he'd had more.

He began sneaking the little ones into Zeus' stall with him. Though they could get nothing out oh him, they would latch on and suck his nipples as Zeus bred him. When they pups were too old to remember how to latch on, Dean began sucking their cocks while Zeus filled him full.

Dean would never admit it aloud to Sam, and he didn't think Sam had picked up on it, but he couldn't wait until Sam could cast the spell again. Oh, he would balk for show, but he was looking forward to being Zeus' breeding bitch and giving hell more beautiful pups.

Crowley, being Sam's third in command, caught on that Dean was often sneaking around and up to something. He followed Dean one night and watched as Dean let the hell hound use him. He couldn't help stroking his own cock as he watched Dean be such a beautiful, willing, bitch.

Once the beast knotted Dean and the two were settled to wait for the hound to fill Dean full, Crowley entered the stall smirking. “I knew you were just a bitch made to fuck.”

“Damn it, Crowley. How did you find me?” Dean asked.

“You're not as subtle as you think, sire. May I ask why you're here, tied to a hell hound when you king is in your bed sleeping soundly?”

“You tell anybody, I mean anybody, especially Sam, about this, and I will kill you slowly and painfully, Crowley.”

“I have no intention of speaking to anyone of this. I'm merely trying to understand. Most demons would see this as degradation, punishment. Yet here you are, willingly, and beautifully, I might add,” Crowley said as he ran a fingertip down Dean's chest, “being a bitch for a mutt.”

“Call him a mutt again and you'll eat those words.”

“By all that's unholy! You love the beast!” Crowley said.

“No, I don't. I love how he makes me feel. I can't explain it. All I know is that when he's pounding me, when he has me tied to him, I feel complete,” Dean said and began petting the hound's flank.

“Damn it. We let your training go too far. You were conditioned to want to be fucked, the bigger, the rougher, the better. You were taught to want to be filled at all times. That's why he satisfies you. If there were another creature that could fuck you better, you would lose all interest in any hell hound,” Crowley said.

“Well, I guess you've got proof that your training is perfected because I can't get enough of this beast. And we both know the training can't be undone,” Dean smirked. “Now what's it gonna take to keep your mouth shut?”

“Well, pet, of course.”

After that, whenever Dean sneaked off to let Zeus have him, Crowley would meet him there. Dean would let Crowley fuck him first or suck Crowley while tied to the hound. He found that he liked this arrangement because smelling the demon on him made Zeus fuck him even harder.

 

The time finally came that he could safely bear the spell again. Dean managed to resist for a week before pretending to give in for Sam. “Just one request,” Dean said. “Modify the spell so I can carry more pups. Maybe then you'll be satisfied.”

Sam grinned knowingly as he agreed. He cast the spell on Dean and increased his fertility and physical strength. He cast another spell on Zeus to multiply his sperm and his stamina. Sam had given Dean a special set of rooms to conceive and give birth in. He didn't even stick around to watch.

Zeus mounted Dean immediately and started pounding him. Dean was thrilled and hit subspace faster than ever. He was also thrilled to realized that Sam had modified Zeus to fuck him longer and stay tied longer. Dean was with his master and would give him pups. He was truly in paradise.

Sam had long since picked up on Dean actions with the hound and his hidden desires. He had consulted a witch about the spell and made modifications Dean hadn't even thought or dared to ask for. Dean would spend the next century as a breeding bitch for Zeus.

Crowley didn't fuck Dean during that time. He tried one night and was nearly killed bu Zeus.

Over that century, Dean birthed nearly 7,000 hell hound pups that were as dangerous and deadly as the original pups and could fit in easily topside. Sam lifted the spell. Two centuries later, with less reluctance from Dean, Sam cast it again. In less than four topside years, Dean birthed over 12,000 hell hounds.

Sam was getting exactly what he first wanted. It had just taken a little longer than he expected. He began to release the older pups topside to blend in. Less than a decade after Dean birthed his first liter, Sam's new breed of hell hound helped him take over the planet.

Dean ruled hell and earth beside Sam when he wasn't breeding every two centuries or so. He was thrilled at what his pups had helped accomplish. 

“What's next, Sammy? How do you plan on taking over heaven?” Dean asked.

“How do you feel about breeding with angels?” Sam asked. He wasn't at all surprised by the answer.

“Fuck no. I'd rather you leave me as a breeding bitch for the hounds than get near an angel.”

“Okay, De. Considering all you've done to help conquer earth, I'll respect your wishes on this. But I want you to think about this for a bit before you give me an answer. Angels' true forms are huge. Imagine what being fucked by one would feel like. Plus, can you imagine what a dozen nephilim raised by us could do?”

“I gotta admit that it's tempting. I'll think about it as long as you promise me not to choose that prick Castiel.”

“Absolutely not. If we do this, it's going to be an archangel. Nothing but the very best for my perfect consort,” Sam said and increased the vibrations in Dean's plug.

Dean squirmed on his throne and begged Sam for more. For the first time since Sam became king, he fucked Dean publicly. He dragged Dean onto his lap and vanished the plug and Dean's clothes. He rammed his cock up into Dean.

Dean cried out in pleasure. The demons in the room couldn't help watching. Most were soon masturbating to the sight before them. A few paired off in dark corners to fuck. Dean rode Sam right there for hours before Sam allowed him to come. Dean was exhausted so Sam took him to their chambers to rest.

“Okay, Sammy,” Dean said as Sam laid his consort down on the bed, “As long as it ain't Castiel.”

 

Two weeks later Dean informed Sam that Gabriel had been captured and was being held in Dean's remodeled breeding chambers.

“He knows where he is and why he's here,” Sam said.

“Is he willing?” Dean asked.

“Far from it. He's restrained in such a way that you can ride him. I figure a couple minutes of your pretty lips and talented tongue and he won't be able to refuse,” Sam smirked.

Dean walked into the room and sat beside Gabriel. “Listen, Gabriel, this is going to happen no matter what you want. Sam has cast spells on us both already. I'm now able to conceive, carry, and nurse your offspring. You are getting hornier by the second and you're more fertile than a hell hound.

“So are we gonna do this the hard way? Cause I really would like to feel you fuck me in your true form. Your cock is bigger, you're more powerful, and you'll fuck me inside my body as well as my ass. I want to feel that. And I want some nephilim at hell's service. What do you say?”

It only took a century for Dean to condition Gabriel to want him. When the archangel finally gave in and fucked Dean in his true form, Dean wished he hadn't. He wished with everything in him that he'd birthed more than six sets of twins so he would never have to do this again.

Having the angel inside him this way hurt ten times worse than any pain he'd ever felt. Sam was sympathetic but thought it was worth it when Dean birthed five nephilim at once. So Dean went back for more.

Being fucked by an archangels pure form was one pain Dean never came to enjoy, but he did it for Sam and for hell. Before Sam was satisfied and drained Gabriel's grace, Dean had given Sam twenty nephilim. Each nephilim was ten times more powerful than any angel. Twenty years after Dean birthed the first nephilim, heaven fell to Sam and Dean.

As a reward for his service, Dean was allowed to breed with Zeus as soon as things were running smoothly. After the first liter, Sam modified the spell. Dean wouldn't have any more pups this time, but he would remain Zeus' bitch until he couldn't safely stay.

Dean was fine with that. Not getting knocked up mean spending more time getting knotted. Dean never understood why he enjoyed that so much. He realized it brought him freedom, the sense of being wanted, and required the submission he couldn't otherwise give, but needing those things puzzled him. He wasn't at all convinced Crowley was right about it being his training.

He finally decided it didn't matter. He let himself drift into subspace while his master's massive cock abused his breeding hole. Dean loved it. He let it all go and gave himself completely to the hell hound. He enjoyed his time with his temporary master. 

Except it wasn't so temporary. A rogue band of angels stirred an uprising in heaven. Sam had no time to get to Dean to reverse the spell. The battle lasted for days. By the time it was over with Sam victorious, the time limit to reverse the spell had passed.

Sam tried everything he could think of, but Dean never came back. Sam finally gave up and modified the spell again. Dean heard Sam. He felt the power of the spell trying to pull him back. He ignored Sam and fought the spell. He was where he wanted to be, submitting and knotted to his master, full of a hard, hot cock. No decisions, no responsibilities. Just his master who wanted him. He wouldn't give that up.

Sam grew desperate and had Zeus put down. He returned his brother to the manor and locked him in a luxurious set of rooms. Dean still didn't return from subspace. In fact, he broke out of his room one night. He was found tied to Mitomu. Mitomu was the largest, most dangerous of the hell hounds.

Crowley set about making Mitomu his friend. It took centuries, but the beast finally allowed Crowley to fuck Dean. It was obvious that Dean didn't like it, but Crowley didn't care. He was happy being the only being aside from the hell hound to get a piece of Dean's fine ass that he'd wanted since he first laid eyes on. He never once let on that he had Dean basically all to himself.

One evening after dinner, Sam broke down and said. “I don''t understand it, Crowley. Removing Zeus from the picture should have allowed Dean to return from subspace,” Sam said.

Hesitantly, Crowley said, “Perhaps, my king, dean is refusing of his own will to return to reality. After all, being a breeding bitch for the hounds is the perfect fulfillment of the training he underwent for six centuries. Perhaps he is doing exactly was he was trained to want and need, be stuffed full of a huge cock all the time.”

“Azazel never told me this could happen,” Sam said angrily.

“He may not have known. I didn't know. I still can't say for certain that this is the case, but it does seem to fit. If it is the case, there is no getting Dean back to how he was before because the training is irreversible. I'm sorry, my king,” Crowley said. 

Crowley had come to realize that Dean preferred his current situation because the hell hound wanted him unconditionally when no one else around him ever had, but he certainly was not about to tell Sam that. He knew Sam would figure out that the only thing needed to bring Dean back to him was declaring his love. Dean's return to reality would mean Crowley could no longer fuck Dean whenever he wanted.

Sam eventually gave up and fixed the spell. Dean was again birthing hundreds of hell hound pups a century. He was the best breeding bitch hell had ever seen. Sam visited him often. He pet him and talked to him, and tried once to fuck his brother. Dean whimpered like a bitch and shied away. Mitomu became aggressive toward Sam, protecting his bitch, and nearly killed the king. 

It was only Crowley who talked Sam out of killing Mitomu, too, reasoning that the beast made Dean happy and that Dean would just give himself to another hound. He wasn't about to have to train another hell hound to share Dean.

 

Though he was far too inferior to Dean in strategy and technique, Crowley became Sam's new consort. Crowley secretly detested having to allow Sam to fuck him six ways from Sunday, but he tolerated it to remain in a position to have access to his favorite breeding bitch. 

Dean was happy being stuffed full of his master's cock as often as possible.

Crowley was happy being able to fuck Dean when no other being but the hound could.

Sam was miserable and took it out on everyone and everything. Creation had never seen a greater evil than Sam Winchester became.


End file.
